Attack of the Pokemorphs
by Ukara07
Summary: Pokemon and Humans live as one. Literally. A scientist named Morpheus combines the life force of two different species. What is the outcome? Pokemorphs! Now the girls of La Femme Forest must hide their identities. Rated for mild cursing.
1. Pokemorphs, a history

Hey, I had to rewrite this story due to some difficulties. I made a couple of changes. For one thing, you won't see any actual characters from the show. Second, you'll find the origin of the Pokemorphs. So, I hope that you like this new and improved version better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon, just my Pokemorphs.

Enjoy the story. R + R

Fifty years ago, a scientist by the name of Professor Morpheus started an unthinkable experiment. He thought that even though Pokemon had gifts, it was the trainers that had the power. They controlled what their Pokemon did. And on top of that, many people used Pokemon to do their bidding. So, why should the humans not be able to defend themselves from these Pokemon? Why could they not have these same powers?

He began his project by analyzing the DNA of every Pokemon and their attacks. It took him a decade and a half to get the DNA he wanted, for he wouldn't begin until he had the sampled from the five legendary Pokemon of Hoenn: Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Latias, and Latios. He knew that they were the most powerful. However, that was not enough. Each element of the Pokemon world had to have a donor. He also wanted each of them to have partially the same DNA. So, he took some of his blood and put it in each test tube, to be injected in each subject so that they were all related by blood.

So, some ten years later, he went around to orphanages, taking babies to go through with his experiments. He needed twenty babies: five legendaries, and one for the remaining fifteen elements. In his tests, he realized that females were more prone to absorbing Pokemon DNA. However, on gathering babies for his experiments, he made a mistake: three of the twenty children were male. They would keep the DNA, but it would not have the same effect.

And with that, he began the mutations.

Ten years later:

For a few years, Pokemorphs roamed the Earth without knowing anything. After the Professor implanted the DNA of Pokemon in the twenty babies, he returned them to the orphanages that they came from, so that they could live a normal life until they came into their powers. But, when they did, he realized that all was not right. For one thing, they didn't stay human. They were able to convert back into the Pokemon that the DNA came from. And, to top it all off, there was another problem. The three male Pokemorphs disagreed with the females, and the twenty were forever quarreling.

So, Professor Morpheus separated them. He rounded up as many female Pokemorphs as possible, and placed them in a small, vacant village, just outside a forest. These two places were their home, protected from the outside world and all males. The male Pokemorphs were put into a different village, one that resided in a large cave.

However, contrary to the Professor's plan, all did not stay well.

A teenage boy wearing red was pacing back and forth across the floor of the cave. Across from him were two other boys, one of who was dressed in green, the other in blue, watching him go from left to right.

The one pacing suddenly stopped. "You do know that their sixteenth birthdays are coming up, right? Even though they've come of age already, if they do not join us by their sixteenth birthday, then our plan for world domination will not succeed."

The boy in blue spoke up. "But, Donny, we can't even find them. We've looked in all of their elemental places. It's like they just vanished."

"Listen, Theo! They're still here. We're all legendaries. We can sense each other, can't you feel it? Ray, Theo, we're moving out again."

The boy in green walking towards the exit of the cave, stretching into a long green dragon as he left. The boy in blue turned into a much smaller dragon, following the green dragon into the sky.

The teenager in red ran out the door, growing into a huge red monster. He ran out the exit, wildly searching for the two missing pieces.

Two teenage girls are seen walking on a clear path. Even thought they seem to be looking for something, they also seem to be lost.

"Kyra, where's the forest? Shouldn't we be there by now? I mean, the psychic said that it should be here."

Kyra turned to the other girl in annoyance. "Listen, Tia. When we get there, we get there. Now be quiet. Mom said I have to watch over you."

"Hey, you're only older by like four minutes! Stop holding that over me."

"Look! I see the entrance to the forest."

The two fraternal twins ran towards the forest, and were soon greeted by a tall girl clad in a off the shoulder, pale green tank top and a green and yellow petal skirt. In her dark brown wavy hair sat two red flowers.

"Hi, I'm Bella, the guardian of this forest. You two must be Kyra and Tia." She turned around and led them into the forest. The two girls were in awe. Their whole lives, they thought that they were freaks of some sort. The only ones what had powers. However, every girl in this forest was just like them.

A young woman walked up to the trio. "Bella, no outsiders in here. You know that."

"Gardena, calm down. These girls are Tia and Kyra." Bella explained.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I'm Gardena, the psychic that led you here." Gardena had short green hair, and red eyes. She wore a white blouse and a white skirt. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others.

As they walked, Tia and Kyra met a couple of Pokemorphs, just like them. They met Nina, the Ninetales, and the 'leader' of the forest, Flare. Flare was a Blaziken. They were so surprised by the uncanny resemblance that these girls had to their corresponding Pokemon.

"Come," Nina said calmly, "I'll take you to the village."

The five girls, Tia, Kyra, Bella, Gardena, and Nina, trekked through the forest. Tia then spoke up. "Um, does this forest have a name?"

Bella was the first to reply. "We are not that original. So, we named it La Femme Forest, since all of the inhabitants are females."

"But," Kyra cut in, "why aren't there any guys?"

No one answered her. But, Nina gave in. "We don't really know. When we were all very young, we were brought here, one by one. All any of us remember is that the person that brought us here told us to be wary of any man to come near us. We don't even know who the person was that brought us here."

Kyra looked puzzled. "How come we weren't brought here? Why did we have to come on our own?"

"I supposed it has something to do with the Pokemon you were fused with. It must have made it impossible to track you down. That is, until Gardena got full control of her powers and was able to contact you by blood." Nina answered.

Nina and Bella turned into their Pokemon forms, for it was easier to make the walk that way. The fire fox and flower dancer led the group towards the exit.

However, they may not have been ready for what resided on the other side of the forest.

So…how did you like the remake? I took the suggestions from the first story to make it a bit better. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Ukara07


	2. Discovery of Power

Hi, thank for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

**_Twilight the Umbreon_**- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it so far.

**_Foxy josh_**- Well, I see more Pokemon that are feminine. I couldn't see enough masculine ones to create this story line. Like Bellossom for example. Can you see a guy dressed like that? A girl can get away with flowers and petals. But, you know, your review gave me a fabulous idea for the plot. Thanks much!

Thanks to all who reviewed. Now on to the next chappie!

""- Talking

''- Thought

Kyra and Tia had been walking in the forest next to Nina for a long time now. Gardena and Bella were there, too. 'Just how big is this forest?' Tia wondered.

"We're almost there, don't fret."

It wasn't until Gardena spoke that Tia and Kyra realized that they had to watch out for their powers. They could tap into their thoughts at any time now. They had no privacy as long as there was a psychic around her.

The group soon after reached what Kyra thought was the end of the forest. There was what appeared to be a large mountainous wall there. Bella, who at the time was riding on Nina in Bellossom form, turned human.

"Stand back, it needs me to open," Bella said, moving to a rock pad. The pad glowed with a green light once her feet touched it. The large rock in front of them moved to reveal the open air of a clear path that ran through a beautiful meadow.

As they walked on through the path, Kyra noticed the town that they passed by. In it, there were a couple of girls playing. One of them had on a white sundress with a Native American print. She had short green hair that moved in the wind. The other one of them was about ten, and also had short green hair but styled in dog-ears. She had on small armor that was green and yellow. Bella saw her staring.

"That's Rose, my little sister. She's a Roselia. And her friend there is Natalie, the Natu."

"They're so cute!" Tia squealed with delight.

Unfortunately, Kyra was right next to Tia when she squealed. She raised a fist to Tia and pounded her head with her Water Gun. All the girls began to laugh. It seemed that they were all becoming friends.

But then, an explosion came from the village. A tall girl with spiky brown hair, a yellow shirt, and a matching skirt came running out and ran to the group.

"Where's Flare?" she asked, panting heavily.

"Sandy, what's the matter? What happened?" Bella asked

"It's the pokemorphs from the male forest. They're attacking!"

"WHAT! Why? We never set foot in their village!" Nina claimed.

The four native pokemorphs, Nina, Bella, Gardena, and Sandy, ran to the village. Kyra and Tia began to follow.

"Hey, maybe we can help." Tia stated, obviously not wanting to be left out. Gardena was the first to reply.

"No, you can't. The both of you should go to the forest. They don't need to know of your existence yet. Go and warn the other girls. Tell them to come here.

Meanwhile, at the village, a man with a black muscle shirt and red pants with black circuit lines continued to throw fireballs at the houses.

A Groudon.

He wasn't alone. There were two other guys with him. To their horror, the girls realized they were both legendary Pokemon: a Rayquaza and a Latios. They threw their Dragonbreath attacks to scare off the others.

Flare came running in. Since she, too, controlled fire, with Nina's help, they tried to calm down the flames, but to no avail. They were no match for legendary Pokemorphs.

"Donny! Why are you attacking my village? What are you trying to achieve?" Flare demanded

"Ray, Theo, and I are here for some people, and you know exactly who. We won't stop attacking until you give them to us!"

A young girl around the age of 14 came into view. She was wearing dark blue jeans with an equally dark blue sweatshirt with red circuit lines. She pulled down her hood to reveal her pale skin and red eyes. It was Kyra.

She was a Kyogre.

"Kyra, get out of here."

"No. I won't leave and let them destroy my home. They came for me." She turned to Donny. "Fine. You want me? Beat me in a battle and you can have me."

"Hah! Like I'm stupid enough. Me, a fire Pokemorph, against you, one of water? I don't think so."

"Then fight against me." A dragon flew down, slowly transforming as she landed. She had long red hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue triangle in the middle. She also wore a red skirt. It was Tia.

Kyra ran over to the Latias. The two legendary Pokemorphs had been friends for as long as they had been sisters. Almost as long as Donny has been trying to drag them to the other side.

"Gardena, teleport Kyra and Tia out of here, now!"

"No, we're not letting you girls fight them without us!"

"Flare, you took us in, believing that we could help in the protection of Pokemorphs. Now, we're going to protect them."

Donny, Ray, and Theo were long gone by now. They kidnapped the other girls, claiming that they weren't strong enough.

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah haaah! As long as we have control over one single type of Pokemon, then your world is unsafe. And you don't have all of the types. So forget about protecting your precious Pokemorphs!"

"How can you do this? You three are Pokemorphs also!" Flare cried, horrified at her flesh and blood kin.

"Never, EVER put us together with you! We're stronger than you. You all are too weak. You have the power to control the Earth, and all you do is live in your pathetic little forest. You are all puny weaklings."

"Fine then. We will claim reign over Pokemorphs. And we WILL stop you from taking Earth." Flare retorted.

"Yeah? You and what army? All I see are wimps who won't dare cross us!"

'Oh no. What am I supposed to do?' Flare thought wildly.

Thanks for reading! Review and I am open to more suggestions. Thanks!

Ukara07


	3. A request

Author's Note:

I'm not trying to be finicky or anything. Really. I appreciate the total of two reviewers that have reviewed. However, if you want a third chapter, I'd like ten or more reviews. Those that have read and reviewed, thanks and spread through the word of mouth. Those who have read but not reviewed, review, and then spread through the word of mouth.

Thank you and good day


	4. The Battle Ensues

Hey, thanks to all who reviewed!

I just want to thank the people that actually _did_ review. I appreciate that you like my story.

Now, I'm not into the whole babble before chapter thing, so I'm just going to give you the next chapter.

Donny, Theo, and Ray had captured several Pokemorphs. Although, none of them were the ones that they truly wanted. They were only the young ones, such as Rose, Natalie, and Abigail. Abigail was an Absol who had long dark blue hair with a while headband. She was wearing a short fur-rimmed top with white pants.

Meanwhile, Flare, Bella, Nina, and Sandy had split up and were each battling the three legendaries. Flare and Sandy had Donny. Bella was against Theo, and Nina fought against Ray.

Flare and Sandy vs. Donny:

Sandy had tried to use Earthquake on Donny, but when he saw the rip coming towards him, he just slammed his foot down, his Earthquake canceling out hers. At the same time, Flare tried to sneak up behind Donny, to launch her Sky Uppercut. But, even though she landed a hit, his skin was so tough that it did almost no damage.

"Dammit, can't you stay still for one freaking second!" Sandy yelled, after Don dodged her Rock Throw.

"What's the point? Can't you see that the female species is much weaker than the male? You will lose anyway." Donny replied.

'Grrrr.'

Bella vs. Theo:

Well, needless to say, she wasn't doing so hot. Theo could use both flying and fire types. And she was a simple grass type

"SLEEP POWDER!" Bella shot out a stream of silvery dust, putting the dragon to sleep. "Okay, he's asleep. So, now what do I do?"

"Bella! Bella!" A teenager with long red hair and a scaly blue and purple halter dress came running forth.

"Lottie! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be protecting the village." Bella stated.

"Well," the Milotic replied, "I figured that since none of the guys are actually attacking us right now, and you're struggling against Theo, I should help since I am an ice type."

"I am NOT struggling! See? I put him to sleep."

"Yeah, but you know very well that the powder doesn't last forever. He'll be awake soon."

'Crap, she's right.' Bella realized. "Fine, ice him."

"ICE BEAM!"

Nina vs. Ray:

The large Rayquaza kept hovering over Nina, knowing that he had flight to his advantage. Her Flamethrower attack just wasn't powerful enough to even singe the great green dragon.

Nina had used Safeguard, protecting her for the time being. But, Ray had just unleashed a strong Hyper Beam, dissolving her veil.

'Oh great. I don't even have enough strength to put up another…'

Before she could even finish her thought, Nina was blasted by a Dragonbreath, paralyzing her. She slumped onto the floor, in a sizzled heap. Ray landed next to her and scooped her up. He then flew off, putting her in the cage with the other captives.

La Femme Forest:

Tia was pacing back and forth. Kyra was sitting on a Comfy Chair watching her sister, her head following her every move.

"I can't believe that we have to be stuck in here while Flare and the others get to fight!" Tia exclaimed. "It's so not fair. They _need_ our help."

"Calm down, ranting isn't going to get us in there." Kyra soothed. "And besides, we can't get out of here without teleporting or the touchpad. Which, by the way, won't open for anyone but Bella."

But, at that moment, Gardena teleported in, startling the sisters.

"Look, I know that Flare asked me to keep you here, but screw that." Gardena said bluntly. "They need you out there. They can handle the three boys for now. You need to find out where they are keeping the captives, and bring them here."

Tia and Kyra clasped onto Gardena's hands, and she teleported them out of the forest.

Lottie and Bella vs. Theo:

Theo wasn't doing anything. Lottie's Ice Beam had frozen him solid. And Bella didn't dare use Solarbeam for fear she'd melt the ice. So, she wrapped her vines around him in a cocoon.

"Let's go back to the forest." Lottie suggested. "Their attacks won't work with our safeguard up."

Bella and Lottie walked back to the forest, jubilant. They had defeated one of the three legendary boys. They had the weakest one. However, Ray and Donny wouldn't be so easy.

Flare and Sandy vs. Donny:

Flare's head shot up off the ground, where she was laying after Don Slashed at her. 'Dammit! Gardena! She freed Kyra and Tia from the forest. Now Don and the others can sense them.'

"Hey!" Donny shouted. "Don't you dare ignore me!" He shot Eruption at Sandy, who managed to dodge the large ones. The others were coming down at her. So, she transformed into Sandslash and used Dig to escape from the attack.

Bad mistake. Donny saw her go into the earth, and used Earthquake, causing Sandy to pass out.

Kyra and Tia- the Mountaintop:

The sisters trekked up the mountain, searching for…anything. They didn't even know what the other Pokemorphs were being held captive in. Tia had earlier turned back into Latias, and was now carrying Kyra on her back to make the search go by faster.

"Hey Tia! There's a cave up there. We should stop and rest there."

Latias flew down, and turned back into Tia. "_We_? I was doing all of the flying, Kyra."

"Whatever." came Kyra's reply. "Fine. _You_ should rest here. Let's go further in."

They entered the cave and due to its darkness, Tia's eyes glowed and she used Flash to light it up. As they walked, they heard muffled screams. Tia and Kyra ran further down, and gasped.

There in the clearing were the kidnapped Pokemorphs. Natalie was in a cage with electrical bars. Abigail was in a thick steel cage. And, Rose was in a cage hanging over a lava pit. There was one more Pokemorph there. It was Maria, the Mareep. She was wearing a black sweater with a yellow stripe across it. Under her blue knee length skirt was a pair of black heeled knee high boots. Maria was in a rubber cage. (Think of TR's cages for Pikachu)

Abigail was the first to speak up. "Well, either of you know how to get us out of here without killing us?"

Flare and Sandy vs. Donny: _again_

Sandy was out, and Flare's firepower wasn't strong enough to withstand that of Donny. And to top it off, he saw her distraction. He realized that she wasn't even paying attention to the battle.

"Well, Flare. That can only mean one thing." Donny discovered. "Those two girls are out of the safety of your precious forest." And with that, he threw Flare down on the ground, next to Sandy.

He turned around just as he was leaving. "Well, I'm off to find those girls. What were their names? Oh right, Tia and Kyra. I'll send you a postcard when we are the rulers of the earth."

4 hours later of thinking:

Rose was the first one up. First, Kyra used her Water Gun to solidify the molten lava under Rose's feet. Once it hardened, Tia used her Mist Ball to break through the bars. Rose immediately began to try and free Natalie. But, her grass attacks weren't doing anything against the electric bars.

"We need a fire attack." Tia mused.

"You idiot!" Kyra practically shouted. "You're a dragon. Surely there must be some kind of fire attack you know!"

"Sorry! The only fire attack I know is Sunny Day. And that's not going to help us."

"Wait" Rose yelled. "Yes it will. If you use Sunny Day, then it might just make my Solarbeam strong enough to break Natalie's bars."

So Tia's eyes glowed once more. This time, it wasn't just light. An immense amount of heat followed. Rose stood before that cage and shot out an automatic Solarbeam. The cage shattered into a million pieces.

Natalie flew out of the cage and landed gracefully onto the ground. Now all that was left was Maria and Abigail, Natalie's sister.

At Maria's rubber cage, Natalie shot out her Shadow Ball, which ripped threw the rubber like butter. Like a chain reaction, just as Maria was free, she shot out a Thunder at Abby's cage, breaking it open. Kyra had previously used Ice Beam on it, making it weaker.

"Well," Tia sighed. "Now that we freed the captives, what do we do?"

Rose spoke up. "No! We saw Ray bring Nina in here. But she's farther down in the cave somewhere. We don't know where."

So the six Pokemorphs moved on further down the cave. They tried sensing Nina through their blood, but they were all either too young or too new.

Five Hours Later:

A sleeping Natu was buried in the wool of a trotting Mareep. A sleeping Roselia was cradled in Kyra's arms. Tia was once again leading the group, seeing as Maria and herself were the only ones that knew Flash. But, as you can see, Maria was a bit preoccupied.

"Nine TALES!"

"Come on!" Abby shouted, pointing down another tunnel. "Nina's down there."

When they finally reached the fire fox, they found her in Pokemon form. "Nina, do you know how to get out of here?" Rose asked, after she woke up.

"Nine!"

"Maybe it's not her. Ray could've put in a real Ninetales to confuse us." Rose spoke again after the Ninetales screeched.

"Well," Kyra spoke softly. "Either way, she has to be freed."

The bars had motion sensitive sprinklers attached, preventing the Ninetales from escaping without getting hurt. So, once again, Kyra froze the bars, and the now awake Natu used Shadow Ball to break the steel.

Nina hopped out as soon as the cage was broken. "Thanks, guys. That cage had some weird power that wouldn't let me be human while it was closed."

"OOoohhh!" Abby said.

They were at a loss. Flare told them to stay out of the fights. And even if she said yes, Rose, Maria,and Natalie were too young to fight. They did as Gardena told them. Kyra and Tia had both found the captives and freed them. So the question was; what do they do now?

Hey, I hope you liked the chapter! Honestly, I'm weak. After the few reviews I got, I caved. I posted. Once again, spread the word of Pokemorphs!

Ukara07


	5. The Exchange

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Um, just one small thing before I start the next chapter. As flattered as I am for your reviews, please no death threats? Lol. Just kidding. I don't care, really.

I just want to say that one of you was close. There will be an epic battle, but not necessarily between the legendaries. Oops, can't give anything away, now can I? So, you are just going to have to read to find out.

Donny:

'Crap, how hard can it be to find two newbies? One can't fly, and the other can't swim. And I've covered all of the ground here!'

As you probably could tell, Donny was pissed. He had been looking for Tia and Kyra for hours. Idiot. He didn't even bother to check the cave.

"Fine, you know what?"

"What?" seven voices answered.

'Ack!' "Who's there?" Donny cried, a tad bit scared. (Wimp!)

Off of a ledge jumped seven girls. (Guess WHOoo!) Tia, Kyra, Rose, Natalie, Abby, Maria, and Nina all landed on bended knee, supported by their arms. Donny just laughed.

"You idiots! You just came to me! Now there is nothing to stop me and my brothers from taking you."

"Yes there is." Natalie stated matter-of-factly. "The youngest, Theo, is currently in La Femme Forest. Not even you can get in without us."

"And," Kyra added. "We know that you can't control my sister and me without your brothers."

"Not even close! I just need their powers, not their corporeal bodies. And, with the majority of the five legendaries here, plus two randomly picked girls," Donny stared at Rose and Maria. "I can still perform the ceremony."

"Nina! Abby!" Tia took charge. "Bring the others to the forest, where they can be safe."

The two older Pokemorphs transformed into their respective Pokemon, Ninetales and Absol. Maria, Natalie, and Rose climbed onto their backs, and they took off. Just as they left the scene, Rayquaza cam flying down and turned into Ray as he landed next to his brother.

"Come on, Donny, we have to get to Theo before they do. Kyra and Tia are keys to our plan."

So the two legendaries took off, Donny riding upon Rayquaza's back. Ray swerved through the clouds while Donny searched for the group of girls below. Tia flew up beside them.

"Okay," she said. "I know that you cannot touch me here, with only three here. So I'm going to speak, and you'll shut up and listen until I'm done."

They had long landed on the ground to talk. Donny and Ray were baffled. How dare this female, who had just come into her powers, try and stand up to them?

"Listen, I don't know what you think you can accomplish by so called 'taking over the world.' But, if you do, which I highly doubt, none of us will stand for it. So leave us alone." And with that, she flew off after Kyra and the other girls.

"What's she thinking?" Ray asked Donny. "Does she really think that we won't be able to achieve our goal?"

Donny shrug, not knowing how to answer. So they followed the girls, secretly, trying to find a way into the forest.

La Femme Forest:

Sandy lay unconscious on a Comfy Bed (spin off of Comfy Chair, everything is Comfy in the forest), with many Pokemorphs surrounding her. They were next to the main lake in the forest. A Miltank came galloping up to her, turning into a young girl with pitch black hair, black eyes, sporting a pink tee shirt with a black twirly skirt.

"Millie," Flare asked "can you heal her?"

"Most likely. But, I'll need the healing powers of the ghost."

So, Flare called out for Missy, a Misdreavus. Missy had long, purplish hair set in waves and wore a red pearl choker. As a ghost, she had demonic healing powers. That, plus Millie's Heal Bell, should bring Sandy back.

Millie began to glow, and performed her Heal Bell on Sandy. Sandy woke up, startled.

She cried out. "Donny! Donny left to find Kyra and Tia!"

"We know," Gardena calmly replied. "I sent Tiffany to find them. She's very fast in the skies."

Just as Gardena finished that sentence, a Beautifly came flying in above the lake. She turned into a young girl of fifteen with short gray blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a butterfly tank top (you know, the ones that clasp in the front) patterned with a Beautifly's wings. And she wore gray flared jeans that hugged her hips.

"Did you find them Tiffany?" Missy had a worried look on her face.

"Yes, they are outside. Bella, you have to let them in." So, Bella went to the rock pad and stepped on it. Once again, it glowed an eerie green, and a door opened. The girls came running in, breathless.

"They gasp have found a way gasp to continue the ceremony gasp without Theo." Nina reported in short breathy lines.

"How?" Flare demanded.

Natalie spoke up. "He said that a long as he had the majority of the legends there, then he can channel Theo's power into a host and still perform the ceremony. So, He needs to kidnap Kyra and Tia, and one of us. But we don't know where they are!" She was hysterical.

At some meadow that had yet to be named:

"Well, I guess we blocked you all. You can't escape us now. Maybe if you come with us. We will spare you pathetic sisters." Ray and Donny had cornered Tia and Kyra. "And, if you bring us Theo, we won't kill you after we divide and conquer."

"Yeah right!" Kyra retorted. "Our elements are stronger than yours."

Unbeknownst to the girls, a young Bulbasaur crept up behind them. No, he wasn't a Pokemorph. Just a regular Bulbasaur. He was so silent, that they didn't notice him come up behind them and use Stun Spore.

Donny and Ray picked up the unconscious Kyra and Tia respectively. They flew off on Rayquaza's back, towards their cave.

"Alright," Ray stated. "We have four out of five. We need to have Theo. Maybe we can ransom the girls. You know, tell the other brats that unless they give us our brother, we kills their sisters."

So they turned around, changing their course from the cave to the village. When they landed on the other side of the rock door, Donny hopped off of Ray's back and Pounded on the door.

Back at the Cave:

Kyra and Tia had begun to come to. Well, at least, Tia had. Kyra was out like a log. So, she kept trying to send Gardena a message mentally, but the distance was too far. She couldn't be reached. And then, just as she was about to get through, she passed out again.

La Femme Forest:

The girls looked up from Sandy, who was asleep again. Missy and Tiffany flew up from the ground and Missy used her power to look through the wall.

"It's them." She reported. "They want Theo back. And, if we don't give him up, they'll kill Kyra and Tia after the ceremony is over."

Flare stood up. "Give him." A strong commotion was made.

"What!"

"But they'll…"

"I know. But, after they give us back the girls, we can take care of them."

"That means nothing!" Everyone turned around to look at Rose, the youngest of them all. She never spoke out. "How can you be sure that after they are their almighty supreme leaders that they will actually spare Kyra and Tia? They're evil. And evil people never keep their promises."

Flare heaved a sigh. "I know, but what choice do we have?"

Nina came in, dragging Theo by Tiffany's String Shot. "Okay, let's make the exchange."

So…what do you all think? I know, it's a bit shorter than my previous chapters. But, it's part of the plot. I _had_ to cut it off here. Anyhow, review please. They will be graciously accepted.


	6. The Pentagram

Hi! Thanks for all of your reviews! Woohoo! I'm actually getting people to read.Exceedingly exited right now

Anywho, here's a short synopsis of previous chapter.

Donny and Ray paralyzed and captured Kyra and Tia. And, since the female Pokemorphs have Theo, they're going to make an exchange.

Okay, a _really_ short synopsis. Big whoop. Okies, here's the fifth chapter

Disclaimer: I do not mean to offend anyone who may use the pentagram as a religious symbol. It just fits into the story. This story is in no way a means of targeting a religion.

La Femme Forest:

In the center of the forest, there was a large lake. On the bank of the lake, the remaining girls were having a meting. The fifteen remaining girls were sitting around a long Camp Desk (Secret Base desk made of logs). At one end sat Flare, with Gardena sitting at the other. On the left side was Rose, Maria, Natalie, Nina, Maggie (Magnemite- Steel), and Coral (Corsola- Rock). One the other side was Abigail, Tiffany, Millie, Missy, Sandy, Lottie, and Bella.

"So," Nina drawled. "Now that Donny and Ray have Theo _and_ the girls (evil stares at Flare). What do we do now? I mean, they won't give us Tia and Kyra back until after the ceremony is over."

"So they say." Natalie replied. "Really, we have no way of knowing that they'll _really_ return our sisters. They're evil. And evil guys don't keep promises."

"And besides, what do we do after they finish? Will we have enough power to stop them?" Coral asked.

"ALRIGHT!" Flare was getting annoyed. "What we'll do is split up into three groups. Each group with an evened out team. Some of us can fly, and others can swim. And, some of us can just run really fast."

So, the girls split up into three groups. Group Donny consisted of Coral, Flare, Missy, Bella, and Sandy. Group Ray had Maria, Tiffany, Rose, Millie, and Gardena. And Group Theo had Natalie, Nina, Maggie, Lottie, and Abigail.

The Boys' Cave:

Donny, Ray, and the now defrosted Theo were standing in a triangle. They had placed Tia and Kyra between themselves. So, the five legendaries made a pentagram.

"Okay," Donny conducted. "Now, we attack."

It all just happened so fast. Donny shot a Flamethrower to Ray. Ray shot a Hyper Beam to Theo. Theo shot a Luster Purge to Tia. Tia shot a Mist Ball to Kyra. And Kyra shot her Ice Beam to Donny.

As each one was shot, they levitated and glowed. A bright white beam flew from each of them to the center of the pentagram. In the center, the beams merged to make a glowing ball of energy.

…………………………………………………………

Teams Ray and Theo were scouring the skies in search for the colossal green and blue dragons. Rose flew in Tiffany's back, and Gardena was levitating Maria and Millie. Maggie was levitating herself, Natalie was flying, and Abigail levitated Nina and Lottie. Group Donny was on the ground.

Each group was headed towards the Boy's Cave. They were only a quarter of a mile away when they saw the explosions of white beams.

"Crap! What are they doing in there?"

"I don't know, Natalie." Millie replied. "But, we have to get Kyra and Tia back."

Out of the cave flew the dragons. On Rays back was Donny and Kyra, unconscious. On Theo's back was an unconscious Tia.

"AFTER THEM!" (Pokemorph of your choice)

…………………………………………………………

A nearby city, Paradox City, was undergoing its daily routine. Everyone goes to work or school, come home, eats dinner, and goes to sleep. However, when the city woke up this morning, they had no idea that they would soon be part of a five year battle.

A young girl with long, platinum blond hair walked out of her house, brushing her pale blue skirt and white peasant blouse. Her mom handed her money for lunch, and she began the trek to school. The girl, Lila, hated school, nothing ever happened there. Was it so much to ask for to ask for something interesting to happen?

…………………………………………………………………………

Some time later…

The chase was still on. For weeks, the girls have been futilely trying to track down the boys and sisters. Bella was worried. "Maybe they aren't going to do anything. It's almost been a month now, hasn't it? Maybe they still don't have enough power to do anything."

Flare gave her rebuttal. "You know as well as I do that that's not true. I can feel it. They're planning something big. We need to protect our home at all costs."

"Listen to yourself, Flare!" Coral shouted. "If they _are_ planning something big, do you really think that they'd start with a pathetic forest? No! They're going to attack someplace big. With humans living in it. They know that we'd never attack an area with humans."

"Alright, so what do we do?" Nina asked. "We can't very well go up to the mayor of the city and say, 'Oh, we think that humanoid Pokemon are going to attack your city. Please, put the city under the protection of a bunch of teenagers.' I think not."

Everyone mumbled. They were at a loss. Not only did they lose their targets, but even if found, they had no idea how to stop them. They discussed various ways until one absurdly possible suggestion revealed itself. It was Gardena. "Well then. We'll give up our powers."

"WHAT!" Missy started to cry.

"We can't! Then we'll have no way of stopping them." Maria stated.

Gardena hushed everyone. "Listen! Let me explain. We won't _actually_ give up our powers. That's physically impossible. We have to gain the trust of the city, though. We do that by posing as normal people. No powers unless we are attacked. We will start new lives. We will keep in touch, but we can't all live together. It's too conspicuous."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Flare asked.

"We split up into families. We will enroll Natalie, Maria, Rose, Maggie, and Missy into the elementary school. The rest us will attend high school. As for me, I'll go to work because I look to old to be in school anymore. I'll go to work."

Tiffany spoke up. "Well, what about families?"

"Natalie and Rose and Abigail will be three sisters living with their aunt, Nina. Missy, Millie, Maria, and Maggie will be my 'daughters.' Tiffany and Coral are underage, so they can stay under the care of Flare, their nineteen year old sister. Bella, Sandy and Lottie will be cousins living together."

Sandy trembled. "But what about our survival? We'll have to get jobs on top of school, to support food and a home, right?"

"Yes. But I'm sure we could manage it." Nina soothed.

………………………………………………………………

Back at the forest, they began to pack. Not that they had much to pack. More like plan. Since they currently had no money at all, they had to cheat a little. With Maggie's power of steel, they created their cell phones. Gardena bewitched the minds of the companies to believe that they were paid for already.

Tiffany took care of the fashion. With her silk String Shot, she wove clothes that wouldn't look like Pokemon. Still similar, however.

Using her new phone Flare called in an interview for Gardena in a large company. Gardena was to be interviewed for the part of executive manager. The company was a branch of the Devon Corporation. So it was big.

Nina made a few calls to enroll the five children into elementary school and the rest into high school.

Sandy burrowed to a desolate part of the city and built a few small homes from the Earth to live in. They'd use the power of the forest and earth later for luxuries.

Everyone had a suitcase and some had a backpack too. Bella started to tear. "We'll see each other again, right? I mean, our houses are far away."

"Yeah. We'll see each other at school. Ugh. School." Tiffany replied.

Gardena teleported each of them away separately. Everyone was gone.

And so their new lives began.

…………………………………………………………………

I know, it's a random twist. But hey, there _is_ a plot behind it all. I know that my chapters are a bit short. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	7. The First Year

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you all don't get too confused in the plot twist.

Okay, here's a brief clarification and explanation:

First of all, Natalie, Maria, Rose, Maggie, and Missy are enrolled in the 4th grade. Lottie, Coral, Sandy, and Abigail are all in their freshman year. The rest of the teenagers are juniors in high school.

Natalie, Rose, Abigail, and Nina are the McGuire's. Everyone just has random last names.

Gardena, Missy, Millie, Maria, and Maggie are the Kendricks's.

Tiffany, Coral, and Flare are the Lawless's.

Bella, Sandy, and Lottie are the Nance's.

Okies, that's about it. Now onto the long awaited chappie!

………………………………………………………

_Riiing_

It was the first day of school. The fourth grade was crowding into the three homerooms. In the back were five young girls, isolated from the rest of the class. Two girls had short green hair. One had curly blond hair. The fourth had silver hair in short pigtails (think Officer Jenny) tipped in red and blue. The fifth girl had long purple hair. They were all wearing the school's uniform. It consisted of a deep purple pleated skirt, a matching purple jacket over a white blouse with a red tie. They wore white thigh high sock and black shoes.

"Maggie, don't you think we should be socializing with the normal people instead of hanging around here together?" Rose inquired.

Maggie huffed. "Why? We'll have to leave soon to go into battle. Why make friends?"

"Hey! Just because we have to fight, doesn't mean we can't have a social life!" Maria retorted. "They're gonna think we're freaks."

Missy cried out. "We ARE freaks!" The entire class began to stare at the quarreling quintet. "We have no parents, and we aren't human!"

"Shush!" Natalie screeched. She turned to the class. "Heh heh. She's just cranky. She thinks that by yelling, she'll get kicked out." She turned to Missy. "Are you nuts? You wanna get killed?" She hissed.

The teacher walked in. "Alright, class. Settle down. We will go around the class and tell us our names."

And the class began in a rocky state.

………………………………………………

A girl with long brown hair, light blue hip-huggers, and a black stained glass tank top was walking down the hall, mumbling to herself. "Why in the world did they change my hair? Was it really necessary? I was perfectly content with my gray blue hair. But no. I would attract too much attention."

Another girl ran up to her. She had a black mini skirt with flames licking the end and a cream peasant tank top. Her silver blond hair hung down to her waist. "Now Tiffany. You can't mumble about stuff like that. People are staring."

"You're one to talk, _Blaire_. They made you change you name for Lugia's sake!" Flare shook her head.

"I don't mind, actually. I like the name Blaire."

They parted and walked off to first period.

………………………………………………

Calculus:

"Alright class." The teacher droned. "I don't like to waste time, so we're going to start right away."

'What a bore.' Flare thought. 'None of my sisters are here, either.'

25 minutes later…

"Alright class." The teacher announced. "Since it's the first day of school, I'll leave you the rest of the period to talk."

'Yeah.' Flare's thoughts were interrupted when a young girl with long blond hair walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Lila. I guess you're new, because I haven't seen you the past two years."

"Yeah. Oh, I'm Fl… I mean Blaire Lawless. I just moved here from Johto." This was the practiced story that the girls had to hide any questions.

"Cool! I bet you've seen a ton of different Pokemon there."

"I suppose. Hey, Lila, What do you have next?" Flare asked.

"Um, let me check. Pokemon History."

"Me too. Can you show me how to get there?"

"Sure, follow me."

…………………………………………………………

"Oh my god!" Millie came running up to Blaire and gave her a hug. "I thought I'd see no one today!" She looked at Lila. "And you are?"

Blaire spoke up. "Oh, this is Lila Kensington. And Lila, this is one of my best friends, Millie Kendricks. She's also from Johto."

"Her too?" Lila was confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's an exchange program. Fifteen of us came here from Johto. Five are in elementary school." Blaire explained. "So, Millie, what period do you have lunch?"

"Fifth, you?"

"Aw man. I have it seventh. That's so late."

"I have it fifth with you, Millie." Lila said.

"Cool. At least I'll know someone there." The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright. Let me say one thing before you all jump around. Since you are juniors, and of legal age in this city, you will all receive a starter Pokemon."

Millie and Blaire froze. They gave each other a look as to say, 'How can we keep those like us as pets?'

…………………………………………………

School was over, and Nina and Abigail hopped into the car to pick up Natalie and Rose.

"So, Abigail, how did it go?"

"Horrible. Coral is in my lunch and Japanese class. Sandy is in my Algebra class. And Lottie is in my Gym class and Trainer's class. That's it."

"I meant school. You know, we have to mingle with the other people to. I mean, two guys asked me out already."

"And are you going?"

"No, I don't even know their names. But that's beside the point." They pulled up to the elementary school. Rose and Natalie were talking with Missy and this girl with wavy black hair.

"Bye Missy! See you in class tomorrow!"

They drove home. Abigail asked. "So, who was that girl?"

"Oh, that's our new friend, Brenda. She's so nice. I felt so good when she told me her favorite Pokemon was a Natu." Natalie spoke fast.

"That's nice. I'm glad you're making friends.

……………………………………………………

Missy, Maria, and Maggie were waiting for Gardena to pick them up, but she didn't. Millie walked to the school to get them.

Maggie asked. "Millie, where's Gardena?"

"Well, she has to work late at the Devon Corp. And since she wouldn't give me the car, we have to walk home. It's okay. Today, one walk won't kill us. Maybe we can carpool with Bella or Blaire from now on."

"Who's Blaire?" Maria questioned.

"Remember, Maria. That's Flare's new name. She changed it so that she wouldn't attract attention." Millie explained.

……………………………………………………

Four months later:

A young boy walked up to Tiffany after lunch. "Um, Tiffany?"

She wasn't in the mood for another guy. "What, Jake?" Although she already knew what the response was.

"Would you like to go to the Holiday Ball with me?"

"No!" She turned on her heel and left.

She walked to her locker and turned the dial. When she opened it, red roses and letters fell out. She took out her Math book and shut it, not caring if she killed the flowers.

Coral went up to her, gathering the fallen roses into a bouquet. "Wasn't that a little harsh? I mean, at least seven guys had to have asked you to the ball today. And you won't say yes to any of them?"

"They only are asking me because I'm attractive. God Damn it. It's not like they really know me. That I'm a god forsaken butterfly hiding from three jerks that kidnapped my sisters!"

"Hush!" Coral was worried. "I thought that you were getting better?"

"Well, I'm not."

"How about we go to the mall after school? Shopping always cheers you up."

"How can you be so happy? ...Wait, did someone ask _you_ to go with them"

Coral blushed. "I'm going with Scott."

……………………………………………

Three boys were hunched over a glass. They were watching Tiffany vent to Coral in one section. In several other sections, similar scenarios were taking place. Lottie was being asked by a boy with chocolate brown hair, and she accepted. The other girls were also being asked to the dance.

"Donny, why are we watching them? Shouldn't we be doing something else? Like, say, blowing up a city? I'm bored."

"Stop whining, Theo. All in due time." Came the reply. "I refuse to attack them randomly. This must be planned to perfection."

The three boys glanced over their shoulders to the two young girls knocked unconscious. Tia and Kyra were shoulder to shoulder, with their hands bound by magical energy. This way, if they woke up, they couldn't attack.

Ray walked over to Donny. "Hey we've been planning for five months now. Don't you think it's time to attack now?"

"NO! If I thought it was time to attack, we would attack! Now, since we aren't attacking, then I obviously do NOT think it's time to attack!" Donny was pissed. If they dared to question him one more time, he'd kill them.

……………………………………………

There were ten cubicles lined up in the dressing room. In seven of them, Tiffany, Coral, Blaire, Nina, Bella, Sandy, and Abigail were trying on random dresses for the Holiday Ball. Coral stepped out of hers.

"What do you think?" She twirled in a floor length, light pink satin gown. Sandy cooed at her.

"Aw! You look perfect. You and Scott will look great together." Sandy was in a canary yellow gown. "And no matter what you say, I'm wearing this one."

"What about you five?" Coral asked. "Did you find dresses yet?"

Blaire and Bella, at the same time, stepped out of their dressing rooms. Blaire was in a red strapless gown that flared (no pun intended) out from her hips. Bella was wearing a pale green strapless dress. The top was heart shaped, and the fabric was light and flowy.

"Well, is it me?" Bella asked.

Sandy chuckled. "Dare I say it, Bella, but you're actually acting like a teenager."

Bella threw her matching green shoes at her head. "Don't blame me for wanting to look nice for my date."

"Who are you going with anyway?"

"Brian Summers."

"What! How did you nab the class hottie?"

"I don't know. He asked me to go, and I said yes." At that moment, Abigail and Nina stepped out.

Nina was wearing a pale orange halter dress. On the sides of the skirt, there were darker orange flowers. Abigail was wearing a deep blue dress. The bottom was made entirely of dark blue lace, and the top was a slightly lighter blue with off the shoulder sleeves.

Nina opened her mouth. "Okay, now we are just waiting for Tiffany."

"Tiffany! Haven't you picked one yet? I mean, you've been through like six dresses."

Tiffany opened the door a bit and thrust her head out. "I look like a skank. There is no way I'm coming out of here."

Bella smirked. "Oh yes you are. Even if I have to _whip_ you out here myself." Once again, the light green slender vines shot out from her fingertips. They snuck through the crack in the door and wrapped around Tiffany. And then they pulled her out.

Tiffany was wearing a strapless black and white dress. It was mainly black. But, from the side of her right hip sprang a prism of white light, covering the dress in white stripes.

"What are you talking about? You look great. I'm sure Jake will love it."

Coral laughed. "Oh, so you _are_ going with him. Finally caved in?"

"Whatever, let's go and pay already."

……………………………………………………………

Lottie and Millie had already paid for their dresses and were waiting in the food court for the other seven girls. They had a surprise for them. They had bought them arm length gloves for all of them to match their dresses.

The other teens soon joined them with the trays of burgers and fries. And a salad for Millie since, as a Miltank, she didn't eat meat.

Nina huffed. "I can't believe that we got all of our shopping done. The dance is in three days."

"On to a different topic, who's watching the girls?" Blaire inquired. Everyone glanced left and right.

"Oh crap."

"Don't worry." Millie cut in. "Gardena is watching them. She came home early today and offered to watch them when I went out."

"Great, now let's eat." Sandy was dipping her fries in some ketchup. The girls finished their food and parted ways to go home.

………………………………………………………

Nina and Abigail walked over to their car and drove off. They were going to drive Millie home. As Blaire leaned against her red convertible Beamer, Tiffany and Coral hopped in, waiting for the driver. Lottie and Sandy were in Bella's dark green Jeep.

Bella tapped Blaire on the shoulder. "Hey, don't you think it's strange? I mean, we've been living normal lives, and yet, the boys have done nothing. Isn't it peculiar?"

"I was thinking about that, too. They aren't the types to wait for an actual plan to form. They attack and think later."

"I just hope that they don't do anything to hurt Paradox City." And with that, Bella closed her car door and drove home."

"Come on Blaire!" Coral yelled. "We need to do our homework!"

"Yay." She replied dully. "Calculus, the highlight of my life."

………………………………………………………

Holiday Ball:

The colors of the dresses swirled together beautifully. Girls and boys danced. Some girls chatted with their friend while their dates talked about sports. The DJ was shaking his head to the music, not caring about the odd stares he was receiving.

"Hey Jake." a boy named Anthony, Blaire's date, walked up to the brunette's side. "Why don't you ask Tiffany to dance? She looks bored."

"She doesn't look like she wants to, but alright. Just don't ditch _your_ date to talk to me."

………………………………………………………

It was a slow dance. Almost every couple was on the dance floor. A few were eating the pasta dinner at their tables.

It was all going perfect. They all thought that nothing could possibly ruin this night for them.

Yeah right.

_CRASH!_

Three boys (Guess who) slammed open the doors and in the process, knocked of the hors d'oeuvres. They were leading a small army of pyro-soldiers. They were men made up entirely of flames. Their cores were magma.

Lottie and Sandy were just walking out of the bathroom. They immediately ran and tugged Blaire, Bella, Tiffany, Coral, Abigail, Nina, and Lottie away from their dates.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. Are you _girls_ having fun?" Ray jeered.

"We were until you showed up." Nina retorted. Donny just laughed and shot a fireball at them, destroying the music system when they dodged.

Brian pulled at Bella's arm. "Come on, we have to go. We'll call the police and they'll handle it."

"No. The police can't stop them."

"And you can! Listen, he throws _fire_. You can't beat him."

Lottie walked up to them. "She, can't. But together we can."

Everyone stared at the nine teenagers as they took fighting stances to the boys. Theo laughed.

"What? You're gonna blow your cover to fight us?"

Jake asked Tiffany. "What cover? Tiffany, what's going on?"

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, Jake. (To the crowd) I'm sorry to all of you. The nine of us haven't been telling the complete truth about ourselves."

Murmuring could be heard throughout the room. They were all highly confused.

Lottie went up first. Her purple dress shortened to mid-thigh and the fabric turned scaly. Now, in her Pokemorph form, she began to hurtle Ice Beams at the three boys as they dodged them.

The crowd talked.

"What the…"

"Is she a Pokemon?"

"She can't be, she's a girl."

"Maybe she's both."

As Coral ran up, her dress shortened and her top became patterned with white bubbles. Then she shrank to avoid a Hyper Beam.

Scott screeched. "I'm dating a Corsola!"

Sandy and Nina had already transformed into Pokemorphs and were shielding themselves from Donny's Blast Burn. Abigail didn't bother to transform. She just tore off the bottom half of her dress to reveal her white pants and started running outside, where the battle was taking place. From the bathroom, a pink and black cow came rolling out and didn't bother to stop she just rolled right out the door.

Brian spoke to Bella. "Please don't tell me that you're like them."

"Fine, I won't say anything. Except that whether or not I have powers should not sway your opinion of me." And with that, her skirt shortened and sprouted yellow petals. Two small red flowers appeared in her hair. She ran outside after firing of her Magical Leaf.

Brian fainted.

Blaire skirt ripped down the middle and wrapped around each of her legs to form her red pants and flames licked the bottoms. Her red top turned cream and wrapped around her neck. Then the Blaziken jumped out the door, completely scaring the crap out of everyone.

Tiffany didn't bother to let Jake get in a word. Her skirt split and wrapped around her legs like Flare's (during battles, she is Flare. During normal life she is Blaire) and turned gray. The white prism of her hip moves to the middle of her black tank top and sprouted colors of red, blue and yellow. Her top now looked like her patented Beautifly wings. But the part that surprised everyone was when her hair shortened to her shoulder and turns a gray blue.

"Hey Tiffany! We could use a bit of help here!" Lottie shouted.

Tiffany ran outside. But the minute she did, Ray grabbed her from behind.

"Get your paws off of me you pervert!"

"Oh shut up. I'm only interested in your power."

Tiffany was confused. "You want the power of bugs?"

Flare was wrestling with a pyro soldier. "Tiffany, the power over bug types is the only power they lack. They can't succeed unless they control all seventeen types."

"That's right!" Donny yelled. "And now that we have the bug, we can leave.

'Not if I can help it.' Tiffany thought. She threw her leg backwards and kicked Theo where it hurt. He immediately let her go and grabbed himself.

She ran and stopped. Tiffany turned around and doused him with her Sleep Powder.

…………………………………………………

People were screaming and running everywhere. Bella, Nina, and Millie were trying to keep back the pyro soldiers. Bella was using her Stun Spore and Sleep Powder to stop them. It helped, but not by much. Fire had a strong resistance to Grass moves.

"Millie, you have to go and get Gardena and the girls." Nina stated. "Our combined powers just might be enough to get rid of these things."

Millie rolled down the street and spun to the house. A Gardevoir was already at the front of the house, ushering a Magnemite, Mareep, and Misdreavus out the door.

"Oh yeah. Psychic knows everything." Millie was tired from rolling. "Give me a lift?"

Gardena glared. "No sweet talk. Let's go."

……………………………………………………

Five girls levitated over to the dance, where they earned horrified and startled looks by everybody.

Natalie's Hypnosis shot from her eyes, just barely missing Ray. Missy wasn't having such hot luck either. She was also trying to subdue Ray, but to no avail. The two young common Pokemorphs were at a disadvantage to the older legendary male Pokemorph.

Well, at least the pyro soldiers were dwindling. They started out as fifty and were down to about twenty three.

Abigail was hit lightly in the head by a soldier. She threw her hands backwards as she fell and lifted her self up into a handstand, tossing herself back onto her two feet.

"You know, I am really getting sick and tired of getting hit by you guys!" Their fire arms had caused her hair to get singed. "I paid a lot of money to get my hair done tonight!"

Sandslash padded up to Abigail. "Hey, instead of complaining about your precious hair, how about you help me a little here?"

Theo was poking his head around the bushes in front of the school. "I know you're here. I can smell you."

A small couple was huddled behind the bushes, desperately trying to not be found.

No such luck.

The bushes disintegrated as soon a Theo unleashed his Dragon Claw. He held each of them up in his hands for a split second before he released them and grabbed his hands. "Who did that!"

"And here I was, thinking that you guys were all-knowing." Maggie jeered, after releasing a Shockwave.

"What? I'm supposed to be scared of a gray puffball?"

"Yes." Came her short reply. Maggie's head tilted towards the sky as her eyes glowed an eerie white. She began to levitate into the air. She began her tirade on Theo.

"I may not have learned the most advanced magic yet. But I do know that as a flying type, you are at a disadvantage to my electricity."

"Wait a minute. You're a Magnemite. Steel type, right?"

"Idiot. I also am an electric type." As she levitated into the sky, thunderclouds appeared above them, turning dark, crackling grey. "THUNDER!" Theo was immediately knocked to the ground.

"Crap. You don't have that kind of power."

"No, but with my help, she does." Maria walked up, her black boots clicking on the pavement. "In case you didn't get it yet, two pissed off electric Pokemorphs plus an idiotic flying type equals fried dragon." Her blond curls crackled with electricity as she released a Spark attack with Maggie's Thunder. "Toodles!" She winked at Theo.

………………………………………………

Nineteen hours later:

Fifteen girls walked around the ruined dance floor. The gymnasium was now an empty parking lot, for the walls had been destroyed in the battle. Lottie collapsed on the floor, exhausted. After all, as the only ice type there, she was responsible for weakening the boys.

Bella fell to her knees, crying. "How are we supposed to show our faces here ever again? They all know that we have powers. They're scared of us now."

"Well, we'll see what happens." Flare rationalized. "We'll go to school on Monday. And, if they shun us, we won't return."

………………………………………………

Monday Fifth Period:

Millie glanced from left to right. On her right sat Coral. On her left sat Bella. And on Bella's left sat Abigail.

"Well," she spoke up. "Everyone's staring. We knew it would happen."

Bella laughed. "Well, it's not all bad. Some people who weren't at the dance asked me to show them my powers."

"And did you?"

"Just a light Petal Dance. Nothing drastic."

They sat and ate in silence. That is until a commotion was made at the popular table. Lila stood up and was walking over to the Pokemorphs. Everyone was shocked.

"Lila, why are you sitting with those freaks?" A girl with blue waves asked.

"They're my friends. Listen everyone, just because they have powers doesn't mean that they are different from the people that we have known for the past five months." And with that, she plopped her lunch tray down next to Coral. "What's up?" They all face faulted.

"Um, Lila, you don't have to take a stand. If you don't want to sit with us, you don't have to." Millie said quietly.

"I know; that's why I _am_ sitting here."

…………………………………………………

Let's just say that the girls at elementary school were faring much better. At that age, it isn't freaky to have powers. The girls were the most popular in the school!

The teacher, Mrs. Adams, rapped on her desk. "Attention please. Please quiet down!"

Brenda leaned over to Missy. "Can't you do something to make her shutup?"

Missy nodded and her eyes bean to glow white. She spoke quietly. "Hypnosis." The teacher was conked out on her desk seconds later. Everyone cheered.

Now that there was no teacher, the five girls were showing their powers to anyone that asked. Maria gave off weak Shock Waves to anyone that touched her hair. That became a habit. Rose was using her Petal Dance and Magical Leaf to create petal necklaces and bracelets for the girls. Missy was levitating some classmates and they soared them through the room. Maggie transformed into Magnemite and was letting the boys toss her around. But they had to stop because she was getting dizzy.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard footsteps. They all stopped what they were doing and sat down in their seats. Rose shrieked. "Missy, wake the teacher up!"

"I can't! I make people fall asleep. I don't reverse the affects."

"Then do _something_!" So Missy turned into Misdreavus and then, as a ghost, 'possessed' Mrs. Adams. The door opened.

"Mrs. Adams, I need to collect the attendance sheet." The school secretary held out her hand.

"Um, yes. Here it is. Everyone is here." 'Mrs. Adams' sighed in relief when the secretary left the room.

"Okay everyone. No more playing. She's waking up."

………………………………………………………………

"How the hell did they beat us! We had and army, we had more firepower, and we have more experience with our powers! We should have crushed them!"

Needless to say, Donny was pissed. And he was taking it out on poor Ray and Theo. But, in the back of the room, two girls were beginning to stir. Ray spun around.

"Oh look. Our Sleeping Beauties have woken from their little nap." Tia's eyes snapped open.

"Little! How the hell long have we been asleep!" Kyra woke up at Tia volume.

"Five months."

"WHAT! What happened!" Kyra shrieked.

"Oh, nothing. We just fought you sisters and crushed them." Donny gloated.

Theo looked confused. "But, I thought that _they_ beat us, right?" That earned him a hit on the head from Donny.

"They don't need to know that." He hissed. This caused Tia and Kyra to break out laughing.

…………………………………………………………………

Blaire was sitting in her Japanese class, staring into space. Anthony had been ignoring her all day. Well, it was to be expected. She was just trying to pay attention to her boring teacher.

"Now class, I know that due to recent events, you are all distracted. But that is no excuse to not pay attention. So, to perk you all up, I am giving you a test tomorrow on the story we have been reading." Everyone groaned.

_Crackle crackle_. The loudspeaker turned on. _Will Blaire Lawless and Bella Nance please report to the main office?_ Blaire grabbed her bag and left, ignoring the jeers made by her classmates.

……………………………………………………………

When Blaire got to the office, Bella was already there. Actually, Gardena was there too. "Gardena, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought…" She was quickly interrupted by a secretary.

"Listen, we appreciate what you girls did at the dance and all. But you can't just come in here and disrupt classes to talk about your personal lives."

"Well, this isn't a social call." Gardena replied haughtily. "Anyways, Blaire, Bella? I sensed something important. Tia and Kyra are awake."

Bella jumped up from her seat. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get everyone and storm the cave." The secretary stood up.

"I don't think so. You all may be on this saving the world kick, but you cannot leave school randomly."

Blaire snorted. "Yes we can." She clasped onto Gardena's left hand while Bella took Gardena's right. Then they teleported out.

They teleported into the classes of the other girls, including the elementary school. Then they popped over to the forest that they knew and loved so much.

……………………………………………………………

Okay, I know it was a bit long, but it covers half a year. It's going to be long.

So, review?


End file.
